The Lion Guard: A Surprising Event
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, Vitani and Kora were taking a walk to the waterhole, Vitani was heavily pregnant with their first cub but it wasn't due for three weeks. Vitani smiled and rubbed her muzzle against Kora's. "Isn't this nice Kora?" She asked. Kora smiled and returned his mates affection. "It certainly is Darling" he said. "We're about to become parents" Vitani said. "I know, would you like to go home now?" Kora asked. Vitani nodded and after entwining their tails they headed for Pride Rock. Edit When they were halfway to Pride Rock, Vitani gave a gasp of pain and doubled over, her eyes squeezed shut a ripple of pain shot through her body. "Tani!, What's wrong?" Kora asked with concern. "Uhh.. Kora.. The baby is coming.. Now" Vitani managed to gasp out. She gave a violent shudder and collapsed against Kora's side. "It's ok Vitani, we have to get you home" Kora said soothingly Vitani shook her head with despair. "No Kora there isn't enough time" she said. Kora helped her lie down and sank next to her. "It'll be ok Tani, just relax and take deep breaths" Kora said soothingly. "Kora what are we going to do, there isn't time to get Rafiki either" Vitani moaned. Kora pressed his muzzle to Vitani's comfortingly. Just then Vitani gave another gasp of pain. "It's coming.. Now!!" She said. "Shh.. It's ok, I'm not leaving you" Kora said. Kora placed his paws on Vitani's belly. "Tani I need you to push as hard as you can" he ordered gently. Vitani nodded, she pushed and was instantly rewarded with a beautiful lioness. Kora spotter a borage leaf a few paces away and rushed over to collect it and give it to Vitani. Kora gently nudged the cub so it could nuzzle into Vitani's belly and get milk. As Vitani gazed at her daughter she felt a surge of pure intense love, more intense then her love for Belee, Denahi, and Kion. "Oh Kora.. Just look at our precious daughter" Vitani whispered. "She's beautiful, just like her mother" Kora stated. "She's so small, she's smaller then Belee and Denahi when they were born" Vitani said. "Let's call her Nita" Kora suggested. "We'd better get her home" Vitani said. Kora bent down and picked Nita up. "You can lean against me Tani" He said. Vitani nodded and stood up shakily. The three of them made their way back to Pride Rock, Edit When they got to Pride Rock, Kiara rushed out to meet them closely followed by Belee. When Kiara saw what Kora was holding she stopped so suddenly that Belee nearly ran into her leg. "Tani.. Who's that?" She asked, although she has a good idea of the answer. Vitani smiled as Belee rushed over to nuzzle her leg. "Kiara this is your niece.. My daughter Nita" Vitani said. She bent down and nuzzled Belee. "Your cub.. But I thought she wasn't due for a few weeks" Kiara said confusion drowning in her voice. "Well She decided to come early" Vitani said. "She's so small.. And beautiful.. What's Her Name?" Kiara asked. "Her name is Nita" Kora said. "We should probably get her inside so Rafiki can give her a checkup" Kiara said. The group went inside, As they entered the den Kovu raced over to them, Denahi and Kion were wrestling in a corner of the den as Sarafina watched them. Belee greeted her father before going to lay with Sarabi. "Vitani.. What happened?.. Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine Kovu.. You and Kiara have a new niece " Vitani answered. "Her name is Nita" Kiara added. "She's so small and beautiful" Kovu said as he rubbed his muzzle to Vitani's cheek. Vitani retuned his affection as Rafiki entered the den. "Hello Vitani.. Well.. Well.. It appears.. Your cub as decided to come early" He said., "Rafiki will Vitani and Nita be ok?" Kiara asked concern etched in her tone as she gazed at the sister she loved and her beautiful new niece. "Don't worry Kiara.. Both Vitani and little Nita will be just fine" Rafiki assured her. Vitani and Kora thanked Rafiki and Simba led Rafiki out to talk. Kovu followed them, and Nala and Kiara went over to join Belee and Sarabi. Vitani and Kora laid down with Nita and went to sleep. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics